Una Noche
by Arel M
Summary: Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini, una noche. SLASH


Hola a todo el mundo!!! Volví ^.^. Y esta es la historia del primer encuentro de Draco y Blaise. Es solo un capítulo, no hay posible segunda parte y no me pidáis el punto de vista de Draco porque ya apareció (brevemente y en forma de comentario, pero apareció) en Vacaciones de navidad. Está narrado por Blaise.

Que disfrutéis.

Dedicado a Grabriela (por su insistencia por un D/B) a Asgard (por su afición a Blaise) y todos los que han dicho ¡SIIII! cuando dije que haría este fic. Besitos a todos!!!

UNA NOCHE

El ambiente debía ser muy romántico, pues era de noche, el cielo estaba cuajado de estrellas y olía a yerba mojada, como si acabasen de regar los terrenos del colegio. Claro que Draco y yo, borrachos como estábamos, no apreciamos nada de esto.

Nos encontrábamos en las gradas de Slytherin del campo de quidditch, escondidos de todo el mundo para rabiar agusto contra McGonagall y apurando los últimos tragos de la botella de tequila que Draco había conseguido quién sabe de dónde. Recuerdo la sensación de euforia que nos recorría, inventando planes de venganza y calificativos espantosos para nuestra profesora de transformaciones por alguna tontería que habíamos hecho, seguramente meternos con sus Gryffindor. Lo que fuera que hicimos (que ahora mismo para mí carece totalmente de importancia) nos valió un castigo que consideramos tremendamente injusto. Probablemente nos lo merecíamos, pues recuerdo que por esa época nuestras hormonas estaban desvocadas y hacíamos las cosas más estúpidas e increíbles, y con una extraña buena suerte, pocas veces nos pillaban. 

Más que traviesos éramos personas de mala fe. No hacíamos las cosas para divertirnos, sino más bien para joder a otros, lo que por cierto no dejaba de ser divertido. Supongo que los Slys siempre tuvimos un sentido del humor muy retorcido. Los profesores, con unas cuantas excepciones, nos consideraban perfectos angelitos, muy aplicados en sus estudios (cuando se nos bajó un poco la borrachera de popularidad que nos envolvió desde primer año, claro) y muy amables y atentos con sus compañeros... esto es, con otros Slys por supuesto. 

Nadie nos creía capaces de hacer ninguna de las maldades con las que "matábamos el tiempo", o más bien casi nadie, pues McGonagall siempre nos tuvo en su punto de mira, tal vez por aquello de que nuestros padres habían sido mortífagos y los absolvieron de todos los cargos. Y puede que por eso nos sentase tan mal que fuera ella precisamente la que nos encontrase "con las manos en la masa". Repito que no recuerdo qué era lo que estábamos haciendo ni tampoco cuál fue el castigo por hacerlo, pero la indignación por ello está aún muy clara en mi mente. 

- ¡Esa vaca menopáusica! – gritó Draco por enésima vez aquella noche. Estaba muy guapo, con ese rubor alcohólico en las mejillas y los ojos brillando de ira. Draco siempre me había gustado, claro, y a quién no. Pero no hacía tanto que había descubierto que me gustaba más que al resto de la gente. Mis fantasías eróticas con él eran tan variadas y abundantes que podría decirse que me costaba un poco aceptar que nunca nos habíamos acostado de verdad. 

Nunca le había dicho nada. Me horrorizaba pensar lo que podría hacer si se lo contaba, ¿dejaría de hablarme? Puede que incluso se decidiese a darme una paliza. Y nunca más se cambiaría de ropa delante de mí, algo que no estaba dispuesto a perder por nada del mundo, pues no por nada eran los mejores momentos del día.

Y no es que Draco tuviese un físico de infarto. Nadie con trece años puede tenerlo. No tenía músculo alguno marcado y todo él era blanco y suave como si estuviera hecho de merenge... lo que me valió unas cuantas fantasías al respecto y una extraña afición por este dulce. Pero me atraía, y me derretía cada vez que le veía quitarse una de sus eternas camisas de seda negra. Más de una vez había deseado ser una de aquellas camisas y estar encima de él todo el día ^.^. 

Draco tenía mucho éxito entre las chicas. Yo también, para qué negarlo, pero ninguna me atraía lo suficiente para hacerles el mínimo de caso. Draco, por el contrario, no dudaba en meterse bajo las faldas de quien fuera y nunca se le había relacionado sexualmente con un chico. De echo, yo lo hubiera sabido si se hubiera involucrado con uno, por algo era su mejor amigo. 

En realidad por aquella época me encontraba muy confundido respecto a mi sexualidad. Mi única experiencia sexual había sido ligeramente bochornosa porque había logrado llegar al orgasmo con un repertorio de imágenes mentales del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin, pensando solo un momento en mi compañera; al dar las gracias porque no pudiera leerme la mente. 

Extrañamente, después de aquello mi fama entre las chicas aumentó considerablemente. Supongo que mi amiguita no pudo tener la boca cerrada aunque no es que me molestase demasiado, así me enteré de que había sido el más precoz de mi curso. 

Pero seguía rechazarlo las oportunidades que se me presentaban de repetir la experiencia. Mis ojos seguían desviándose a los jugadores de Slytherin y no se detenían demasiado en las chicas. Cuando miraba alguna lo único que le encontraba eran faltas, que si las piernas muy delgadas, que si demasiado pecho, aquella que tenía demasiado marcadas las caderas... Supongo que buscaba una chica con cuerpo de chico, lo que era un poco complicado. 

Estar allí, con Draco, en las gradas del campo, viendo los aros dorados brillar débilmente bajo la luz de las estrellas, me hizo volver a pensar en los jugadores. Mi amigo era uno de ellos y ya solo por eso había tenido la oportunidad de entrar en los vestuarios a esperarle mientras todos se cambiaban. ¡Ni que decir tiene que me había puesto las botas! Y las duchas comunales se incluyeron dentro de mis fantasías más frecuentes. 

Intentando que mi mente no se aventurase por aquellos derroteros intenté prestar atención a la charlatina que Draco se traía, al parecer consigo mismo porque yo estaba demasiado ocupado en mi viaje mental para entrar en la conversación. 

- Y por eso fregaré el suelo con ese Purcey, ¿qué se ha creído que es? Ya me he cansado de que ande toqueteándome. Esas palmaditas en el culo no son precisamente inocentes. ¡Esta vez se acordará de mí!

Parpadeé sorprendido por el tema. Adrian Purcey formaba parte del equipo de Slytherin y le había estado tirando los trastos a Draco desde que éste entró en el equipo el año anterior. Mi amigo se sentía algo cohibido en presencia del chico, que era unos cuantos años mayor que nosotros y no tenía precisamente buen genio, y por eso siempre que se habia vengado de él por sus acosos le había lanzado un _obliviate _para que no la tomase con él. Sin embargo Purcey era incansable, y al no recordar lo que Draco le hacía siempre volvía a la carga. Y, por supuesto, siempre le estaba tocando de manera demasiado "amigable" y corría a las duchas cuando sabía que Draco estaba en ellas. Ese también era un asunto que molestaba al rubio.

- ¿Pero qué coño les pasa a todos cuando me ducho? No dejan de mirarme todo el rato, ¡no lo entiendo! ¿Acaso les miro yo? ¡Pues que me dejen en paz!

Yo solté una carcajada al oir la indignación en su voz. 

- ¿Pero qué quieres, Malfoy? ¡Eres una veela! ¡No pueden evitarlo!

Me miró un poco sorprendido.

- ¿Tú crees que es por eso? ¿Qué los "encanto" o algo así? – se quedo pensativo un momento, mordiéndose el labio inferior en gesto de concentración. Si en ese momento hubiera estado un poquito más centrado seguro que me hubiera lanzado hacia él a comérmelo entero. Pero mi mente vagaba a su libre albedrío y dejaba pasar cosas como esa sin fijarme demasiado. 

Hay que reconocer que Draco soportaba mejor que yo el alcohol. Aún no habíamos llegado al punto de arrastrar las palabras ninguno de los dos, pero yo ya sabía que mis pensamientos eran inconexos y de haber estado un poco más sobrio me hubiera largado de allí mucho antes de soltar alguna estupidez o ceder a alguno de mis impulsos. Si hubiera estado un poco más borracho, apuesto que me habría desmayado sobre mi asiento. 

- Pues tendré que dejar de ducharme en los vestuarios – soltó de repente, casi haciéndome caer de mi sitio – Me ducharé solo, en nuestro cuarto de baño.

- ¡No hagas eso! – grazné impresionado por su decisión. Me miró extrañado al tiempo que apuraba el último trago de la botella. Parecía esperar una explicación, y al no estar en mis cabales no se me ocurrió ninguna excusa mejor que la propia verdad: - Yo también te miro – le dije. Draco escupió lo que acababa de beber, soprendido por mis palabras. Mi miró incrédulo – Te miro todo el tiempo – seguí, por supuesto bajo los efectos del tequila – Me encanta verte cubierto de jabón... es tan... sexy... Eres... eres tan jodidamente sexy.

Podía ver por su cara cómo estaba alucinando, y a mi mente alcoholizada no se le escapó la mirada de reojo que le hechó a la botella vacía, como si ella tuviera la culpa de hacerle oír cosas tan surrealistas. 

- ¿Me... me miras cuando me ducho? – preguntó débilmente. Atiné a asentir – Pero.. a ti te gustan las chicas, ¿no? No los chicos.

Me encogí de hombros.

- Pues no lo sé. 

Mi miró detenidamente, supongo que intentando averiguar si me estaba riendo de él.

- Me miras cuando me ducho – dijo, esta vez sin preguntar. Asentí de nuevo, por si necesitaba una nueva confirmación - ¿Solo cuando me ducho? – preguntó, curioso, con una sonrisita malvada bailándole en los labios. 

- No – dije un poco serio. No añadí nada más, pero parecía que tampoco era necesario. Draco ladeó la cabeza un poco, mordiéndose de nuevo el labio inferior. 

- ¿Y después de verme... tú...? – preguntó indeciso. Supe a qué se refería sin que hiciera falta que terminase la frase.

- Sí – le dije rotundo. Alzó las cejas con sorpresa. 

- Vaya – dijo, un poco conmocionado.

- Sí – repetí yo. Y por su bien, para que no tuviera que preguntármelo, añadí – Tengo un montón de fantasías contigo. Pensar en ti es mejor que ver una revista "de esas".

Draco entendió a qué tipo de revistas me refería. Nunca decíamos el título, ni tampoco el contenido, y creíamos hablar muy en clave cuando decíamos "revista de esas". Goyle tenía un pequeño montoncito, heredadas de su hermano, y las guardaba bajo el colchón como si se tratase de un secreto de estado. Por supuesto todos sabíamos dónde las tenía y de cuando en cuando se las quitábamos. No está de más decir que yo era el que más reclamaba esas revistas, intentando convencerme de que sólo estaba pasando por una fase y me gustaban las chicas. Me sabía de memoria todas las fotos de las brujas que aparecian en ellas, pero no las recordaba demasiado amenudo cuando andaba metido en alguna de mis fantasías. Era una situación frustrante. 

Draco, que también era fan de esas revistas, pareció sentirse muy halagado por mi comentario. Lo noté enseguida en esa sonrisita presumida que intenta disimular en vano cuando no desea demostrar que le agradan los cumplidos. 

- Quién lo hubiera pensado de ti, Zabini – me dijo, sonriendo.

- ¿No estás enfadado? – le pregunté, un poco fuera de lugar visto que no me había partido la cara. Draco sonrió con más amplitud.

- ¿Debería estarlo? – preguntó. 

- Pues... no lo sé – dije con sinceridad – Puede que sí. Descubrir que tu mejor amigo está obsesionado contigo no es lo más normal del mundo.

- ¿Obsesionado, Zabini? – preguntó con los ojos brillándole divertidos - ¿Tanto piensas en mí?

Sonreí con malicia. Ahora que había descubierto que no le molestaba la situación podía permitirme bromear un poco.

- Pues claro, tengo la vida sexual más activa de todo Hogwarts, solo que no incluye a otras personas – dije con cierta exageración. Draco soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Y te has acostado con algún chico? – me preguntó con mucha curiosidad.

- Ninguno.

- ¿Te reservas para mí? – me preguntó burlón.

- Claro que no, a ti te gustan las chicas, ¿no? – era muy obvio para mí que nunca iba a poder tener a Draco por ese motivo.

- Sí – dijo de nuevo con esa sonrisita traviesa y malvada – Pero puede que sea hora de probar cosas nuevas.

Parpadeé de nuevo al oir sus palabras. Abrí la boca para preguntar, tontamente, a qué se refería y no pude hacerlo porque, sin saber cómo, sus labios se cerraban sobre los míos. Tardé, quizás, unos diez segundos en advertir que Draco me estaba besando, ¡me estaba besando! Y puede que fueran unas tres milesimas lo que me demoré en devolverle el beso. Era un poco extraño, porque Draco me había besado con dulzura y delicadeza y yo tomé el control de la situación con tanta ansiedad que era casi agresivo. 

Invadí su boca, que sabía a tequila, con una maestría que me era desconocida. No había besado lo suficiente para saber qué era lo que estaba haciendo, sin embargo el hecho de que fuera Draco el dueño de esa boca me hizo desear tanto reclamarla que lo hice por completo, buscando su lengua para succionarla, acariciando sus labios con los míos y gimiendo casi con dolor por lo intenso que estaba resultando todo. 

Draco se dejaba hacer, un poco sorprendido por la iniciativa que habían tomado mis acciones, acercando mi cuerpo más al suyo y envolviéndolo con mis brazos como temiendo que se arrepintiese y me dejase allí plantado. Pero no se arrepentía, sino todo lo contario. Se tumbó en el banco tirando de mí para que me pudiera encima y abrió mi túnica con sus dedos ágiles para tocar mi piel por debajo del sueter. Mis manos inquietas acariciaron su cuello haciéndole estremecer y después fue mi boca la que hizo el recorrido dejando la suya libre para gemir de placer. 

A estas alturas yo ya tenía una erección completa y tanteé entre las ropas de Draco para descubrir que la suya no se quedaba atrás. Deslicé mis dedos sobre ella haciéndole gemir mi nombre y de repente todo cambió. Al mirarle a los ojos me dí cuenta de que ya se había recuperado de su sorpresa y deseaba tener el control. Por supuesto, no pensaba negárselo, en mis fantasías nunca habia sido yo el que llevaba la iniciativa, sino al contrario. Y Draco no estaba acostumbrado a ser la parte pasiva de la historia. 

Sus besos, ahora agresivos, denotaban la urgencia que escondía en sus pantalones, por lo que se los bajó de un tirón haciendo lo propio con los míos. Sus manos encontraron mi mienbro y empezaron a tratarlo sin piedad, con algo de torpeza debido a la inexperiencia de tratar con un cuerpo ajeno, pero no podía importarme menos. Con sus dientes en mi cuello y sus manos activas subiendo y bajando, ya podría haberse presentado McGonagall que no le habría hecho el menor caso. 

Cambiando de posiciones se acomodó sobre mí, dejándome mejor acceso a su propia erección que trabajé con dedicación completa en agradecimiento a las atenciones que me estaba brindando. La reacción fue inmediata, clavó los dientes en mi cuello, mojando mi piel con su saliva, aumentó el ritmo de sus caricias y también de su respiración. Se pegó más a mí, murmurando cosas en francés que me excitaron salvajemente a pesar de no tener ni puñetera idea de qué demonios estaría diciendo. 

Mi cuerpo era recorrido por su mano libre y escalofríos de deseo. Pensé que no aguantaría más y así se lo dije. Me miró con algo de incomprensión, perdido en sus propias sensanciones.

- ¿Qué coño dices? ¿Qué quieres parar? – preguntó confundido y un poco mosqueado.

- No gilipollas, lo que quiero es que me folles – le murmuré entre dientes, obligado a cerrar los ojos por la intensidad de las sensaciones. Sin embargo no me perdí su mirada, ¡oh, que belleza! Esa expresión perpleja casi me hizo reír. Por supuesto, Draco era pagano en relaciones hombre/hombre, no es que yo fuera un maestro, pero tenía la ventaja de haber pensado en ello. Detenidamente. Muchas veces. Sabía lo que había que hacer. Y Draco, en ese momento, embotado por el tequila y seguramente alucinando con su propio comportamiento, y por qué no, también con el mío no acertaba a explicarse lo que yo de verdad quería. 

Así que le dí una rápida explicación, bastante vulgar pero efectiva, sobre lo que deseaba que hiciera y casi le obligué a hacerlo. Así, sin preparación. Teníamos trece años, no sabíamos nada de preparaciones. Draco se asustó cuando, a la primera embestida, gritando por el dolor, sangré. Pero tampoco me importaban esas minucias y se lo hice saber, besándole para tranquilizarle, lamiendo lo que podía alcanzar de su cuello y murmurándole obscenidades que harían enrojecer al sauce boxeador. 

Por todo ello, dejó a un lado toda delicadeza que podía tener y se dejó llevar por sus bajas pasiones, llegando casi a la brutalidad con sus empujes, gritando cosas en francés que no me molestaba en entender y clavándome las uñas en las caderas, mordisqueándome la nuca, haciéndome sentir en la gloria por tenerlo para mí, sintiéndome completamente lleno con su cuerpo sobre el mío, enloqueciendo yo y enloqueciendo él, lanzando la cautela al viento a la hora de gritar nuestros nombres y haciendo palidecer mis fantasías con su sudor y mis gemidos.

Estallamos casi a la vez, sorprendidos por la intensidad con que lo hicimos, y Draco se derrumbó sobre mí, exhausto. 

- Vaya – dijo sin aliento.

- Sí – contesté de igual manera. 

Me dio un besito en el cuello y sonreí por el detalle. 

- Draco.

- ¿Mmmm?

- Estoy más confundido que nunca.

Silencio.

- Y yo – contestó. Suspiró, derramando su aliento en mi cuello, haciéndome temblar – Supongo que tendremos que repetirlo para aclararnos – dijo con picardía. 

Estuve totalmente de acuerdo.

****

Y FIN

Supongo que no es lo que esperábais, pero me he divertido mucho haciéndolo y una vez más fue escrito de un tirón y lo publico sin revisar, así voy como voy...


End file.
